


play me (소나타)

by londoneyedgirl



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: 'cause they're boyfriends in a very committed relationship of years and only date each other, Bottom Lee Taemin, M/M, PWP, Sextape, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, otherwise don't do it kids safe sex all the way, that's it that's the fic, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londoneyedgirl/pseuds/londoneyedgirl
Summary: there's a rustling sound, and the visuals give nothing except the whiteness of a wall. “i can't believe we're doing this.” the phone camera catches the deep voice in just a bit over a mutter, sounding both disbelieving and nervous.and then the phone switches to its frontal camera and there's a black-haired, pale man in the frame, fixing something to do with the phone, until he grins, obviously satisfied with something, and pulls away.(or, the one where jongin and taemin make a sextape. that's it, that's the plot).





	play me (소나타)

**Author's Note:**

> um, so i found this unfinished in my drafts like 3 days ago? and i thought "well, why not?" so here it is!  
> title's from taemin's "play me", obviously.  
> hope you enjoy it!

there's a rustling sound, and the visuals give nothing except the whiteness of a wall. “i can't believe we're doing this.” the phone camera catches the deep voice in just a bit over a mutter, sounding both disbelieving and nervous.

and then the phone switches to its frontal camera and there's a black-haired, pale man in the frame, fixing something to do with the phone, until he grins, obviously satisfied with something, and pulls away.

he walks backwards, and it's easy to see that he's not alone. as he falls back against the bed behind him, another man, with ashy brown hair and golden skin, is seen sitting behind him. as soon as the black-haired man is lying down on the bed, legs slightly spread, the other man turns to him and brings a hand to his thigh, lets it slide up up up and curl around the inside of it.

“i can't believe we're doing this. taemin, this is crazy.” the other man repeats, sounding breathless, a bit of a smile easily heard through the nervousness.

taemin brings his hand up to curl on the back of the other man’s neck, and then he pulls him down, brings their lips together. their lips slide together, slowly at first, and then it starts picking up the pace once the still nameless man gets onto his knees and slides one of them between taemin’s thighs.

something’s said between their lips, but the phone can't quite catch it. it doesn't really matter. they pull away instantly, but just long enough so they can change their position in bed and give the phone camera a better view, a lateral one. the other man is under taemin, this time, big hands gripping taemin’s hips.

taemin leans down, then, resting on his elbows on each side of the other’s head, and presses a kiss to the other man’s mouth. they kiss slowly, like they’ve never done that before, or like they’ve done it so many times that they need to enjoy every second of it. something similar to a mix of a sigh and a moan is heard but it’s not possible to tell from who it came. one of the still nameless man’s hands leave taemin’s hip and reaches up, up, until he can link his fingers with taemin’s tightly.

they kiss for minutes and don’t seem in a rush. as time passes, hands touch up and down each other’s body, but there doesn’t seem any huge intent in taking any article of clothing off.

taemin buries his face into the other man’s neck, just as one of the other man’s hands slide up, from the small of taemin’s back to the back of his neck, and then his fingers are being buried into taemin’s hair. it seems he grips at taemin’s hair before pulling it backwards, exposing taemin’s neck.

“jongin.” comes another of those sighs that might also be moans, this time very clearly from taemin. jongin brings himself up, then, just enough so he can press kisses to taemin’s collarbone and up to the crook of his neck.

using taemin’s distraction, jongin flips them till he’s on top again, knee slipping between taemin’s legs once more, except he places it higher, touching taemin’s crotch. a gasp escapes taemin’s lips and he grinds down on it. jongin leans in, presses kisses to taemin’s collarbone, distributes them all over his chest and then focuses his mouth on one of taemin’s nipples, sucking on it. his free hand slides down taemin’s side until it grabs taemin’s covered hip once more, other hand still intertwined with taemin’s.

“i thought this would be kinky and shit.” taemin teases, but there isn’t much bite to it, considering how breathless he sounds. jongin nips harder at taemin’s nipple, still, and taemin closes his eyes tightly and presses his lips together into a thin line to keep himself from making any more noises.

jongin releases taemin’s nipple from between his teeth and pulls away, then, letting go of taemin’s hand as he sat up. “we can do that next time.” once both of his hands are on taemin’s hips, they slide under taemin’s thin sweater, warm hands touching taemin’s slightly chilly skin. taemin shivers a bit as jongin’s hands slide higher and higher, pulling the sweater off taemin’s body and exposing his pale skin.

“next time?” taemin asks after the sweater’s off, falling to the floor beside the bed. there’s a teasing grin on his lips when he lifts his hips, grinding on jongin’s leg again. “i thought there wouldn’t be a next time. wasn’t this ‘crazy’?”

one of jongin’s hands that are resting open-palmed on taemin’s chest reaches for taemin’s nipple and pinches it slightly, making taemin wince a bit, but the smile doesn’t falter. “shut up. or this will actually be kinky.” it sounds like an empty threat and both seem to see it as that, especially when he leans right after to kiss taemin in a slow, tender way.

there isn’t any rush whatsoever in anything they do. their eyes are locked together, and when they aren’t, they’re still looking at each other, except to other parts of their bodies. taemin tugs at jongin’s shirt, silently asking rather than demanding it. jongin pulls away, not too much, but just enough that he can take off his black t-shirt, golden skin going back to touching taemin’s as soon as the shirt’s off.

taemin’s hands are everywhere: jongin’s soft locks of ashy brown hair, his warm nape, down his broad back and back to his strong shoulders. jongin presses his lips to taemin’s cheeks, jawline, neck, chest, and once he starts getting to far away from taemin’s mouth, taemin whines, low and short and if the resolution of the screen was better, a bit of blush could even be seen on his cheeks.

jongin responds to taemin’s whine right away, bringing his lips back to touch taemin’s at the same time as he reaches for taemin’s sweatpants, thumbs rubbing the naked skin near it. taemin gets the message and lets jongin pull away from him and lifts his hips once more to help jongin slide off his sweatpants. jongin takes the chance to pull off taemin’s underwear, too, and taemin shivers once again when the cold air from the AC touches all the previously covered skin.

while he’s at it, jongin stands up, turning his back to the camera, and then he pulls down his own pants and underwear, kicking it to the side. he goes back to bed, then, covering his taemin’s body with his own and taemin’s lips with his own. he goes back to doing what he’d been doing before, going lower on taemin’s body, pressing kisses down his chest and stomach. taemin whines, again, and jongin stops, looking up and tilting his head.

“i’m trying to go suck you off a bit, you mind?” he sounds only slightly annoyed, mostly amused. 

taemin huffs out a laugh. “would rather you just fuck me already.”

“you’re saying no to getting head?” jongin goes up again, reaches out so to press the back of his hand to taemin’s forehead as though he’s checking if taemin’s got a fever. “are you sick?”

taemin slaps his hand away playfully, laughing. “stop it, it’s just that i-” he stops himself once jongin cups his face with his hand gently, and he leans against it, smile softening. “i just really want your dick.”

both burst out laughing, why specifically, they do not know. maybe it’s about the contrast of the mood and what was said, maybe it’s the way it was said, but it doesn’t really matter. jongin brings himself closer to taemin, cups his cheeks with both hands this time and kisses him, full on kisses, even though their smiles don’t let them kiss much, anyway.

“god, i love you.” jongin says, love so clear in his voice that’s palpable.

“i love you, too.” taemin replies, fondly, hands rubbing jongin’s sides up and down slowly. he presses a kiss to the tip of jongin’s nose. “now come on, fuck me already.”

jongin huffs out a laugh, booping taemin’s nose with his own before pulling away just a bit. “okay, okay, fine. no need to tell me twice. how do you want it?” jongin’s voice is not too loud that it can’t be heard, but it’s still low and heated, words slipping from his mouth and straight into taemin’s from the closeness of their lips.

taemin grinds his hips up, pressing their crotches closer together and making a low moan escape jongin’s mouth. “i don’t know. on my back? i want to see you, but i’m too lazy to ride you right now.” he smiles lodsided, and jongin chuckles, pressing his lips to taemin’s again.

“okay, then.” before jongin’s hands drop to taemin’s thighs, he slaps taemin’s ass half-heartedly, and then pulls on taemin’s legs so they can wrap around his torso. he sits up between taemin’s legs and then reaches for the nightstand on a spot the camera can’t quite catch. he comes back with a bottle of lube, which he opens fast and throws the cap away.

he puts a bit of distance between himself and taemin, and then he leans in till his face is close to taemin’s dick. “doesn’t mean i can’t still give you head.” and then he takes the head of taemin’s dick into his mouth, lips wrapping around at as he sucks on it. taemin’s back arches almost instantly, and jongin uses his free hand to press taemin’s hip down on to the mattress.

“and they say chivalry is dead.” taemin replies, voice broken by both pleasure and a bit of humor. jongin puts the bottle of lube on the bed and takes a generous amount, enough so he can press a finger into taemin. “oh, fuck yes, jongin.”

jongin takes taemin deeper into his mouth, bopping his head up and down slowly, in the same rhythm as his finger slides in and out of taemin. one of taemin’s hands reach out and buries itself into jongin’s hair, gripping at it, but it doesn’t seem to make any difference on how fast jongin moves.

jongin takes his finger out to reach for the lube to get more, this time pressing two fingers into taemin. he stops sucking onto taemin’s dick as the same time as he starts moving his fingers faster than he had before, looking up at taemin’s face. taemin’s lips are parted, his eyes squeezed shut and his free hand’s right beside his own head, gripping onto the sheets.

jongin presses a kiss to taemin’s hipbone. “baby, look at me.” his voice is low, deeper than before. taemin’s eyes open, then, looking down so he can meet jongin’s eyes. jongin seems to choose that exact moment to do something with his fingers that makes a clear, surprised moan leave taemin’s mouth, and taemin’s reaction makes jongin grin, satisfied.

“just- come on, already.” taemin says, eyes still open even when jongin slides his fingers out of taemin and wraps his free hand around taemin’s dick. “i can take it, just fuck me already.”

“i’m not done stretching you yet.” jongin lets his thumb rub over the top of taemin’s cock, spreading the precome over it. three of his fingers, very lubed up, come and touches taemin’s entrance without putting any pressure. “patience.” and just when taemin’s opening his mouth to reply, jongin presses his fingers into taemin, careful and as slow as needed.

jongin speeds up how fast he thrusts his fingers into taemin and lets go of taemin’s dick, pressing another kiss onto taemin’s hip when taemin complains wordlessly at the loss. once jongin’s satisfied with how stretched taemin is, he pulls his fingers out and reaches for the lube, this time lubing up his own hard cock, neglected until then.

spreading his legs a little bit wider, taemin watches jongin with attentive eyes, seems so responsive to how jongin’s hand slides from his lower abdomen to the center of his chest. jongin comes closer to taemin, then, lining up his dick with taemin’s entrance, and then he pushes inside, so, so slowly. taemin’s head falls back, eyes closing and mouth opening and hands reaching for jongin’s arms blindly.

once he’s bottomed out, jongin leans down until his arms are resting on the bed on each side of taemin’s head, and he presses his lips to taemin’s. he pulls away when taemin opens his eyes, looking deep into jongin’s, and taemin wraps his legs around jongin’s hips, making it easier for jongin to pull out and thrust back in.

they speak lower then, even gasps and sighs and moans sound lower, but little bits can be heard. “god, you feel so good around me, you always feel so good.” is heard when jongin’s cupping one of taemin’s cheeks with his hands, and taemin turns his head, presses a tender kiss to jongin’s palm.

taemin’s hands grip jongin’s shoulders. after a while their mouths are pressed together but they no longer kiss, just breathing into each other’s mouths. jongin reaches down to wrap his hand around taemin’s dick, who seems to gasp as jongin keeps up a fast pace, matching the rhythm of his hand to his thrusting, and taemin’s legs fall onto the bed, not quite able to keep them up.

there seems to be a lot of unintelligible words that isn’t caught by the phone camera being said between them, right before taemin’s toes curl and his orgasm hits him, moans swallowed by jongin. jongin speeds up, fucks taemin through his orgasm as he searches his own, and it doesn’t take long before he finds it, coming into taemin, his face buried into the crook of taemin’s neck.

a couple of minutes pass and they stay in the same position, none seeming interested enough in getting up to do so. “come on, we need to clean up.” jongin’s voice is muffled, but somewhat clear. taemin groans in reply. chuckling, jongin kisses taemin on the cheek and pushes himself up slowly, kneeling on the edge of bed. his hair looks messy, and his chest is glistening in sweat. he stands there, in front of taemin, for a few seconds, just watching him with a look that’s filled with far too strong feelings to be caught in video. taemin, with his eyes closed, doesn’t see it, but the corner of his lips curl up, like he feels it, or just knows it.

jongin finally stands up, then, and walks out of the frame. a few moments pass and then taemin turns onto his side, looking straight at the phone. “don’t forget to turn the camera off when you come back.” he calls out, smirking at himself on the phone. then, his attention shifts to the superior right of the phone, from where jongin had seemed to go. “we should watch it right now.”

jongin’s back into frame now, with a wet cloth in hand. “let’s save it for a special occasion, huh?” he leans in, pressing taemin’s back onto the bed with a gentle hand and using his free one to clean the come off taemin’s body.

once he’s done cleaning taemin, jongin turns to walk out of the frame again, until taemin sits up and pulls jongin by the hands so jongin’s standing between his legs, the camera having a clear side vision of them. “hey.”

“yeah?”

“i love you.” taemin says, looking up and pouting until jongin leans in. instead of kissing taemin on the lips, however, jongin presses a kiss to his forehead, fingers running through taemin’s slightly sweaty hair. taemin smiles softly anyway, hands coming to rest on jongin’s hips, and smiling wider when jongin tells him “i love you, too.”

jongin turns to leave and taemin lets him this time. leaning back on his arms, taemin looks at the camera again. he tilts his head, looking thoughtful, and then he grins. he pushes himself up and walks to the phone, watching himself on it.

“if there were a competition for best celebrity sex tape, ours would definitely win.” and then it fades out.

**Author's Note:**

> i can be found at @winterjonginnie on twitter c:


End file.
